Melody Field, Daughter of Poseidon
by DreamMakerGirl
Summary: By my name, people say I should be a Apollo kid. But noooo, my dad is Poseidon, and I have a hero as a brother, and then Ms.Queen of Olympus has to give me and the seven Plus Nico and Reyna a quest. What s it about? Well, I guess you have to read this story, which starts from when I m getting killed by a hellhound. (First Story, Hope you like it!) T for in case!
1. Chapter 1 How I got a step brother

**This is my first fanfiction, and thank you all for opening this story! I hope you would like it, now, with the story!**

 **~Cya Soon~**

 _-Melody`s POV-_

I never knew I would be chased by a _monster_.

Hi, I`m Melody Field, I know, weird last name. I can`t tell you the details, Im kinda getting killed right now.

I was just walking down Central Park, looking for a good place to read a book. And then BAM! A big dog jumps on you and tries to eat you..its not a everyday thing. I strugled, trying to get the dog off. I mean, its really big. Totally not a _regular_ dog.

"Melody!" I head a familiar voice. I kicked the dog and it jumped off me, whimpering. I got up and saw who said my name. It was Annabeth, my best friend in school.

"Catch!" she throwed a stone at me, a _stone_.

"What do I do with a rock?!" I shouted at her. She just shruged. Then, the big dog jumped on me again. But this time, I swinged the rock at the dogs chest. I didn`t want to hurt animals..so I just closed my eyes. I heard the dog bark one more time..and silence. When I opened my eyes, there was yellow dust on the ground where the dog was. I saw Annabeth running to me.

"Phew! First, we need to get you to camp" Annabeth told me. Camp?

"Camp?" I asked her. She nodded and grabbed my hand. She pulled me to the main street and stopped. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a golden coin. She fliped the coin onto the street. Instead of bouncing, the coin melted into the street.

"Wha-" I was cut off by a taxi coming out of the stone street. Before I could say anything, Annabeth pulled me in.

"Camp Half-Blood" Annabeth told the driver...or drivers? When I looked, there were 3 people in front. Then, the taxi took off..really fast. Annabeth took a deep breath and faced me.

"How much do you know about Greek Myths?"

-LINEBREAK-

We jumped out of the taxi and Annabeth ran up the hill in front of us. I quickly followed. Is it true what Annabeth said? I have a god as a parent? My thoughts were cut off when I almost fell off the hill. Annabeth instantly grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Where I thought there was a field..was a camp. A huge one.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Melody"

-ITS THE LINEBREAK, DEAL WITH IT-

We walked down the hill, and I saw lots of people. And a lot of buildings. We walked in front of a big baby blue-colored house, and a person came out of the door. Or..half horse? I just gaped at the half horse-man. I was stupid enough to just say

"Woah"

Annabeth smiled. "This is Chiron, a centaur" She gestured to Chiron, who just stood there and nodded.

"Chiron, this is Melody Field, she was attacked by a hellhound in Central Park, and she`s the demigod I told you about" Annabeth explained. I just nodded to the explanation. Chiron smiled.

"Well Melody, since you are unclaimed, you will be put in the Hermes cabin. I will let Piper take some spare clothes from the Aphrodite cabin for you later. Annabeth, lead the way" Chiron told me and then faced Annabeth. She nodded and gestured to me.

"Come on, its this way"

-MY NAME IS LINEBREAK-

Honestly, this place was huge. There were cabins placed in a U shape, and they were all different. If there was a pink cabin like a dollhouse, there was a stone cabin like a forge. Maybe they were all for the different gods? Well, the girls coming out of the pink cabin were all pretty. Maybe Aphrodite?

"Melody. this is the Hermes Cabin" Annabeth pushed me forward to the door. When I opened it, a bucket of water fell on me.

"STOLLS!" Annabeth shouted from behind. I heard a laugh from inside. When I wiped my eyes (Which were blurry because of the water) with my sleeve and looked up, I saw two boys in the room, holding a camera. They saw Annabeth and quickly hid the camera under a bed.

"Hiii Annabeth.." They both said. I guess they`re twins. I heard a small scream behind me. When I looked back, there was another girl behind Annabeth. She had chocolate colored skin, and messed up hair, but she was pretty even with that. She was holding a pile of clothes.

"Connor! Travis! She just came!" The girl said. Travis and Connor suddenly had a instrest in their shoes.

"Sorry Piper.." They said. Piper just nodded and walked up to me. "Hi, I guess you`re Melody? I`m Piper, senior counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin" She said while handing me a pile of clothes.

"Travis! She needs a free bed" Annabeth told one of the twins. I still don`t know which is which. One of the twins walked to me and pointed to a bed near the window.

"Thats your bed, don`t worry, no pranks on it" Travis told me. I nodded and put down my spare clothes on the bed. I`m just happy its not all girly stuff. Then, I heard a horn from somewhere.

"Dinner!" Connor..? I guess, said. Annabeth and Piper were already gone. I followed the

campers walking out of the cabin.

-LINEBREAK TO DINNER-

Outside, I saw all the campers, and believe me, there are a lot. There were some campers holding pillows, some had swords in their belt..at dinner? and there was a boy who was surrounded by small kids.

"Percy! Will you teach me sword-fighting tommorow?" A boy about 11 years old said to him. He smiled and nodded. "Sure, and I might let you go on Blackjack" he said to the little kid and the boy smiled, and ran back to his step-siblings. Blackjack? I decided not to ask. When we got to the dining pavellion, man, it was big. There were tables for each of the cabins. When I sat down on at the Hermes table, there was a barbeque on my plate and a empty. I was gonna ask for a drink when the camper next to me told me that you think of what you want and it`ll fill up the cup.

"Oh, and my name is Lisa, I`m unclaimed, I came yesterday" she told me. I nodded and hold up the cup. I thought of the hot chocolate my mom would make on saturdays, when he doesn`t have work. Then, the cup filled up with the warm drink. I gulped and took a sip. It was the taste of the drink of my mom. I sighed, remembering my mom I left in New York. Then, a glow surrounded the Hermes cabin. When I looked around, everyone was looking above my head like there was a bomb. When I looked up, there was a trident, like, a glowing one. When the glowing faded, a boy stood up. It was Percy, the boy from earlier.

"No way" He said loudly. Then, Annabeth stood up. She shouted

"All Hail, Melody Field, Daughter of Poseidon, God of the sea, Lord of horses!"

Everyone stood up and bowed to me.

-LINEBREAK TO AFTER DINNER-

I grabbed my clothes from the Hermes cabin and walked out. I struggled to hold all of my clothes that Piper gave me. Then, I felt most of the weight disappear. When I looked over the pile, there was the boy, Percy.

"Hi, new step-sibling" he said to me. What? I made a questioning look. He laughed.

"I`m also a kid of Poseidon. Percy Jackson, I guess I`m older?"

I just gaped at him.

 **Well, how was the first chapter? I kinda don`t know how to add chapters, so..uh, yeah, I guess I`ll see you guys when I do!**


	2. Chapter 2: They just had to meet Hera

**Hey Guys! Did you enjoy the first chapter? Well, here`s the second one!**

 **~DreamMakerGirl~**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own that precious peace of art called Percy Jackson..*cries* I wish I did**

 _-Percy POV-_

She was just gaping at me when I told her I was her step-brother. Hi, I`m Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. You guys might have heard my name before, I kinda saved _Olympus_ twice, and I just got a step-sister. Melody Field, the new camper who came today, saved by my _girlfriend_ , Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena.

"Y, Y, Yo.." She looked confused. I nodded and smiled. I put the pile of clothes on one of my hands and pulled her hand, pulling her towards the Poseidon Cabin, which is where I live right now. I was so excited to have a little sis! I pushed her in and closed the door.

"Welcome to Cabin 3, Poseidon!" I put the clothes on a bed for Melody, and opened my hands. She looked around, amazed by the cabin.

"This is..amazing" She said, her eyes wide. I nodded and gestured her to her bed, next to mine.

"This is your bed, that fountain over there, my brother _Tyson_ build that" I pointed to the fountain at the end of the cabin.

" _Brother?_ " Melody asked me, probably about Tyson. I just laughed, forgot she didn`t know him. "Then shouldn`t he be here at Camp?" She continued, thinking.

"Tyson is a _cyclops_ , he lives with dad at his palace" I explained, watching Melody`s eyes open wide when he said ` _Cyclops_ ` and ` _Dad`s Palace_ `.

"A Cyclops? Isn`t that like, a _monster?_ " She asked me, frowing. I remembered when Tyson first came to camp, and I hated him for being my brother because everyone would make fun of me. I smiled at her.

"Monster, yes. But he`s the best monster brother you can have" I told her. She smiled.

"I kinda want to meet him" She said while putting her clothes in a chest under her bed. I heard the horn go, telling it was time to sleep. I walked to my bed and jumped onto it, watching Melody drop on her bed.

"Night" I told her. She closed her eyes and said

"Good Night"

 **-Linebreaker-**

Demigod dreams were usually nightmares, and I was ready for one tonight. As I drifted into sleep, I also came in a new world. I opened my eyes, and I was in Olympus.

"OoKaaYy.." I said awkwardly. I would usually be at the Giant War and be in front of Gaea, being killed slowly. I usually didn`t end in Olympus, the land of gods. I walked across the path, looking at all the temples and buildings Annabeth designed. Oh, by the way, she`s the official architect of Olympus, and was helping re-build by designing the new Olympus. I walked into the throne room, but took out Riptide, my sword from my dad, in case a monster or god came jumping on me trying to kill me. I saw only one god in the throne room. The throne next to Zeus`s throne. I sighed and bowed, looking up to face Hera, the queen of gods. She smiled and gestured for me to get up. I got up and looked at her.

"Hello Perseus Jackson" She smiled at me, making me worry. If Hera smiles then it might lead to something good, or something super bad. I kept Riptide in my hands and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Hello Hera, any reason why you came to see me in my dreams?" When I asked, she snapped her fingers. A blinding glow shined next to me. When the glow faded, there was Melody, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Reyna. They all looked confused, suddenly being pulled into a different dream from the one they had. When they realised that Hera was there, Annabeth cursed. Hera glared at her.

"Mind your language, young lady. I can burn you to death when I want to" Hera warned her, making Annabeth glare at her but bow. Everyone else followed. Hera nodded and looked at Melody, eyebrow raised.

"So you are Melody Field, Daughter of that Sea Spawn.." Hera said to her, making her nod. This was her first time meeting a god, I realised. I quickly spoke up.

"Hera, why did you call us? I mean, the seven, Nico, Reyna, and Melody?" I asked her, trying to let Melody relax. I saw her tight shoulders loosen up a bit and relax. I smiled at her but my face turned serious when I faced Hera. Hera just smiled as if it was a joke. Annabeth looked like she was gonna punch Hera in the face, while Frank and Hazel just looked nervous. Nico looked as if he didn`t mind a god killing him at this spot, and Reyna, well, I just didn`t know what she was thinking. Leo, Piper, and Jason were whispering to each other, and Melody was hiding behind me. Hera took a deep breath. Her face turned serious, like she was telling them to kill their parents. I just hope it isn`t that.

"I want you to go on a quest. The ten of you" She said, closing her eyes. I holded back a `What?!` but Leo was reading my mind.

"WHAT?!" Leo shouted at Hera, probably forgeting she was the queen of gods. Hera nodded, eyes still closed.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades as been..kidnapped"

 **Well, How was that?! I hope you guys like it! Please Like, Follow, and Review! Maybe some ideas for the enemy gods?**

 **~DreamMakerGirl, out!~**


	3. Chapter 3: A new Prophecy!

**Sorry I couldn`t upload for a while! Here`s your story, and I`m gonna have a vote for a new demigod, or a enemy demigod, or a enemy god!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: I Own PJO/HoO!**

 **Rick: Liar! Say you don`t own it, I own it!**

 **Me: Never! It is mine MUWAHAHAHA**

 **Rick: ...I`ll kill Percabeth**

 **Me: I DON`T OWN PJO I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS**

 **Rick: Thank you**

 **~DreamMakerGirl~Enjoy the story~**

 _-Melody POV-_

I was with a goddess

Hey, I`m Melody Field, 16 years old, and I am a demigod. I know, crazy right? My dad is Poseidon, you might of heard about him, he does a lot of destroying. Well, its true. Greek Gods and Monsters are real, and then there`s this really big camp for Half-Bloods, ` _demigods_ `. Everyone has a godly parent as one of their parents, and trust me, there are a lot of campers. And right now, I was in a dream, with 9 demigods, and a goddess.

"Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades has been..kidnapped" Hera said, opening her eyes. I looked at the other people who were with me. There was Percy, Annabeth, Piper, and other demigods I didn`t know. But they all looked like they spent a lot of time together. I frowned. Kidnapped? Everyone looked shocked and confused at the same time. And then questions were flying around the room.

"Dad`s kidnapped?!" Percy, a boy who looked goth/emo, a blond guy who looked like superman, and a girl with frizzy hair and hazel eyes, and me said at once. Hera just nodded. She wasn`t smiling anymore. "B, But by who?! How can they kidnap the _Big Three?_ " Percy asked.

"Your great-grandfather, Perseus Jackson" She told him. He winced at his full name. Great-grandfather? So dads dad is Kronos and Kronos`s dad is..

" _Ouranus_ " Annabeth said, her eyes wide. Hera sighed and nodded. Ouranus? Isn`t he like one of the strongest gods? I thought he was thrown into Tartarus after he was chopped by Kronos..and he`s coming back? "B-, But How?" Annabeth asked, thinking. And then everything blurred. Everything around me was spinning.

"I cannot stay any longer, I shall tell Apollo to send a prophecy. Good bye demigods" Hera said, and everything blacked out.

 **-Oh Gods, wats gonna happen?-**

I woke up on my bed in Cabin 3. I got up and saw Percy sitting on his bed. He noticed me up and faced me.

"We need to get everyone" Percy told me, and I nodded. I agree, we need to get all the demigods who were there.

"Will you get the demigods I don`t know? I`ll get Piper and Annabeth, and get the others that are in Camp Half-Blood. Some of them had purple t-shirts, that means the Roman Camp, right?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Where did you learn the roman camp thing?" I shruged when he asked me back a question.

"Been near Annabeth for a while after dinner yesterday" I answered and pulled a curtain between us so I can get changed. After I pulled the curtain fully I changed into a blue shirt, white vest, and light brown shorts. I put a grey cap that was with my other clothes on. I pulled the curtain back and saw that Percy also changed. I put some flats on and got up from my bed. We both nodded and sprinted out of the cabin.

 **-Athena Cabin-**

"Annabeth!" I shouted while running in. She was at her bed, putting some boots on with her blue jeans, and had a sleeveless grey shirt on. She saw me and nodded. She quickly ran to me.

"Dream?" She asked me. I nodded, understanding what she meant. "Ok, I`ll get Leo and Nico, you go find Piper" I didn`t know who Nico and Leo were, but I knew that they were also in that dream. I ran out of the Athena Cabin with Annabeth.

 **-Aphrodite Cabin-**

- _Piper POV_ -

I was folding my pajamas into my chest, thinking about the dream. The Big Three kidnapped, and Ouranus rising. That`s way worse then Gaea! I closed my chest and saw Melody running in from the door.

"Oh, look who`s here, its Percy`s little sis" Drew said, standing in front of Melody.

"Drew, stay away from her, she came yesterday" I said, pushing Drew aside. She just huffed and model walked to her bed. I sighed. Drew was senior counselor until I came back from my quest with Jason and Leo, but I still don`t know how everyone was not going crazy with her in charge. I almost forgot Melody was there.

"Annabeth and Percy is getting everyone else, come on!" She pulled me toward the door. I shook off her hand and ran next to her outside to the Big House.

 **-At the Big House-**

- _Jason POV_ -

I woke up and jumped up from my bed, hitting the roof. I was in the Big House of Camp Half-Blood, visiting with Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. I rubbed my head. We were here to talk about the new temples for the minor gods, but we were planning until midnight last night so we had to stay over. I changed into a shirt with a superman logo on it, jeans, and converse sneakers. I rushed out, remembering the dream. When I rushed to the ping-pong table, I met Reyna. She faced me, serious.

"You got the dream?" I asked her.

"Yeah I did, everyones at the ping-pong table, even Chiron, come on!" She pulled my hand and we rushed to the ping pong table. When we got there, Melody, Percy`s little sister, Nico, Son of Hades, looking goth as ever, Piper, my girlfriend and daughter of Aphrodite, Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Frank, a son of Mars who can shape shift because his family has the blood of Poseidon, Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, Leo, Son of Hephaestus `Repair Boy`, and Percy, Son of Poseidon was there, drinking coke. I quickly sat down next to Piper, kissing her cheek. She ignored me and was talking with Melody about the dream. I sighed and faced Leo. He was sitting next to me and fidgeting with the ping pong ball. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes, trying to get his attention. He jumped a bit and dropped the ping pong table. He faced me.

"Hey, my man Jason!" He put his hand around my shoulder, grinning like crazy. He was wearing his usual, a white shirt with suspender pants. "You got the dream right? The little Ms. Hera talking to us" He said. His sarcasm is still in him even if its a serious situation, yup, usual Leo.

"Yeah, I got it. What do you think by dad being kidnapped? and Poseidon and Hades, of course" I asked him. Before he could answer, Chiron clapped his hands, getting our attention.

"I have heard it all from Percy. So you all have had a dream from Hera, talking about The Big Three being kidnapped by..Ouranus" He asked us, and we all nodded.

- _Melody POV_ -

We were sitting around the ping pong table, listening to Chiron. I really don`t know why they sit around a ping pong table, while there are tables and chairs one the first floor. We all nodded when he asked us if we all had the dream. I looked around the table, looking at the demigods my brother just told me about. Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto and she has a curse to rise gems. I really don`t know whats bad about that. But then I heard she was bullied before because the bullie wanted a diamond. I also heard she`s actually dead, but came back thanks to Nico. Nico, son of Hades. He`s actually not our age, he was in a place called the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and was stuck there with his sister Bianca, which died trying to protect her friends. And then there was Jason, son of Jupiter, the roman form of Zeus. He can fly..is it only me or does he look like a blond superman? Well, he has a sister called Thalia Grace, which is a Hunter of Artemis. Frank, son of Mars. From his looks he looks Chinese or Japanese, I really can`t tell the difference **(No offense all of you Chinese and Japanese people out there! I`m Japanese too!)** between both countries. He can shape-shift. So..we`re related, I guess, at least thats what Percy says. I kinda know why Annabeth calls him Seaweed Brain. Honestly, he`s not the smartest person you can know.

"Well, Rachel?" Chiron gestured to the door behind him, and a girl with frizzy red hair came in. She had a white shirt, and jeans, which were both stained with paint. She smiled and stood next to Chiron.

"Rachel is the body of the Oracle of Delphi, and sometimes she blabs out a prophecy" Percy whispered into my ear. I nodded and looked back at Rachel. Chiron gestured for Percy to come foward. He wiped his sweat off his hands with his shirt, and got up. He stopped walking next to Rachel.

"Say the right question, and maybe another prophecy comes out of my mouth" Rachel said, shrugging. So you say a question and she says a prophecy? It`s that easy?

"Uh..Will Zeus, Poseidon and Hades be rescued by us?" Percy asked. Nothing happened.

"False. Try again" Rachel said. Percy sighed and thinked.

"Will any of us rescue them?" Percy asked again. Again, Nothing happened.

"You okay Water Man?" Leo asked, snorting. Percy glared at him. And then I felt a tingle behind my neck. And there was a voice in my head. I listened to the voice. I nodded slightly to myself and got up, startling everyone.

"M, Melody?" Percy asked me as I walked up next to him. I took a deep breath and asked Rachel.

"Will Ouranus be destroyed and will The Big Three return to Olympus?" I asked, trying the question that was in my head. And then it happened. Rachel`s body glowed green, and green mist was coming out of her mouth, ears..her green eyes were even glowing.

" _Children of Poseidon shall lead the quest_

 _To find the entrance at the west_

 _The children of time shall be saved,_

 _once the destroyed sky has been avenged"_

And then Rachel collapsed.

 **WELL! How was that?! I enjoyed writing this up, and I`m gonna have this vote contest! I want you guys readers to vote for a god/demigod as a enemy, or a friend! Copy this and put it in reviews:**

Name:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Powers:

Family (be specific!):

Bad Past?:

Main Weapon:

Good or Evil?:

Story?:

At end, dead or alive:

Extra:

 **I`ll be waiting! Be excited for the next chapter!**

 **~DreamMakerGirl, Out!~**


	4. Chapter 4: After

**Sorry I couldn`t upload for a while! I havn`t got any votes yet, but I`d love some! And now, here`s your story!**

 **~To Kenzie~ I`ll make sure to involve her in the story, so be excited! Maybe next chapter! Also thanks for the great advice~!**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: *groans* If I owned that awesome series that made my life, then I wouldn`t finish it! *glares at rick***

 **Rick: Haha..Now the story begins!**

 **BTW, BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS!**

 **~DreamMakerGirl~CyaLater~**

- _Percy POV_ -

Rachel collasped and if it wasn`t for Melody she would`ve hit the floor face first. She slowly pushed up from Melodys arms.

"D, Did you guys hear the prophecy..?" she said while putting her hand on her head. I looked at everyone else. They all nodded and Rachel nodded back. "I`ll be in my cave" She said, before walking out of the room.

"Children of Poseidon shall lead the quest.." I repeated the first line of the prophecy. "Well of course it`s you and Melody! You two are the only children of Poseidon we have!" Annabeth stood up and exclaimed.

"And the entrance at the west.." I said, putting my hand on my chin. I remembered something and snapped my fingers. "Our first quest..West..California" I mumbled. Everyone but Annabeth looked confused.

"The Underworld!" She said. But then her eyes showed fear. I nodded. Tartarus. Thats the only place Ouranus can kidnap the Big Three. "I, I`m gonna go for a walk" Annabeth quietly said and walked out of the room. I felt like walking out too, but I couldn`t, I`m leading this quest with Melody. It seems like everyone but Melody knows why Annabeth walked out. Melody looked at me for a explanation.

"M, Me and Annabeth went through Tartarus..and we have some bad memories" I said. Bob. He saved us, and we need to go through where he might have died. Melody put her hand on my back. "Lets continue" she said, facing back at everyone. I nodded.

"The children of time shall be saved, once the destroyed sky has been avenged" Piper repeated the last lines of the prophecy. "I guess the children of time is Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades? Kronos is the titan of time, and they`re his children" Piper said.

"I just wondered, why did Ouranus kidnap them in the first place?" Jason asked.

"Isn`t that what the last line says? `Once the destroyed sky has been avenged`" She said back.

"But avenged? Like, does he have a enemy?" Leo put the ping pong ball back on the table. It had black marks on the bottom. Probably Leo tried to set it on fire..well, he`s not the smart kind like Annabeth.

"I`m thinking too, Kronos and Gaea was already killed and put in Tartarus..but who others?" Nico flicked the ping pong ball with his fingers and the ping pong ball flew into my hands.

"Hey! My ping pong ball!" Leo said, facing Nico. Nico shruged and ignored him.

"But we know where to start, the Underworld" Hazel said but winced at the word `Underworld`. Well, she was dead, I can agree she didn`t want to go back there. Chiron clapped his hands for attention.

"Nico, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, and Melody, you 10 will leave in 2 days, I will give you time tommorow to pack your things. Leo, do you think your `secret project` will work?" Chiron asked Leo in the end. Leo hesitated. Secret Project? I sent him a questioning look. He did a `I`ll tell you later` gesture at me.

"Yup, 5 months of work after coming back here with Calypso, I finally finished it yesterday" Leo grinned and told Chiron. He nodded.

"Well demigods, I will see you later" Chiron said and walked out of the room, his horse feet making loud noises. I looked at everyone else. Piper shruged and got up. She pulled Jasons arm and pulled him out of the room with her. Leo quickly followed after. Hazel and Frank shared a look and walked out of the room. Reyna and Nico went walking in the other direction, talking. I was left with Melody in the room. We silently got up and walked to Cabin 3.

 **-Cabin 3-**

- _Melody POV_ -

Me and Percy walked into the room. We saw something we didn`t expect. Our cabin was a mess, and on Percys bed, was a man. I heard a voice in the back of my head.

 _Ouranus_

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I will have the vote for demigods again, but would love a Bad Character that is on Ouranus`s side! Also need ideas for enemy gods!**

 **Here`s the form for Characters! Place in reviews and fill in!**

Name:

Age:

Godly Parent:

Powers:

Family (be specific!):

Bad Past?:

Main Weapon:

Good or Evil?:

Story?:

At end, dead or alive:

Extra:

 **and I`ll see you guys next time!**

 **~DreamMakerGirl, Out!~**


End file.
